


A Rising Love

by CruelBeauty



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Risen Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: “What in Satan’s name.” Crowley gasps and leans forward towards the mirror. His eyes are well, different. The bright yellow of his eyes has become more golden and the snake pupil has rounded out. They look positively normal. Which is positively not normal.





	A Rising Love

Crowley the first time he notices he nearly shits himself. He physically jumps back from the mirror and nearly falls on his ass. He sits on the ground for a moment and privately thanks someone that Aziraphale wasn’t there to see that and then straightens himself out.He pushes himself off of the ground and braces his hands against the counter.

“What in Satan’s name.” Crowley gasps and leans forward towards the mirror. His eyes are well, different. The bright yellow of his eyes has become more golden and the snake pupil has rounded out. They look positively normal. Which is positively not normal.

He raises a hand and pokes at the skin around his eye, pulling it every way seeing if that somehow impacts it. It doesn’t. After looking in the mirror for way too long he decides this must be some type of glitch in his corporation. Absolutely nothing to worry about. One morning he had woken up with different genitals than the night prior, mix ups happen. He slips a pair of glasses on and hopes whatever this is goes away by the end of the day.

He shakes off the bad feeling in his gut and drives his Bentley to Aziraphale’s bookshop. Nothing eases his soul like the stuffy bookshop and stuffy angel.

He hadn’t been to see the angel in a few days; he took a small trip out of the country to get a rare first edition Aziraphale couldn’t stop talking about which tragically then also means he wasn’t able to be with Aziraphale.

He planned to give the book to him in a few days to make it seem like his sudden disappearance and the arrival of the book weren’t in any way related.

He is unsurprised to find the bookshop ‘closed’. It rarely isn’t. Well for humans. The bookshop is always open to Crowley, that’s what Aziraphale said anyway. This comment naturally prompted Crowley to sputter and blush, much to Aziraphale’s pleasure.

He opens the door with a flick of the wrist and calls out to Aziraphale who pokes his head from around a corner. His hair is fluffed in a way that suggests he has been reading for an extended amount of time and hasn’t looked in the mirror lately.

Aziraphale makes that positively wonderful face he does when he sees Crowley. “Oh I am so glad you decided to stop by!” He says happily with his eyes crinkling at the side which makes Crowley go all warm and fuzzy.

“Yeah, angel?” Crowley asks prodding. Can anyone blame him, he cannot help but love hearing the angel’s praises.

“Very much so. I always love when you visit. The past few days have been so very weird without you.”

At that Crowley frowns and settles into the tartan couch he is secretly fond of. “In what way?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Things have just felt rather off. It was probably just you not being here to drink all of my wine collection.” Aziraphale adds with a small smile knowing Crowley would laugh, which he does.

“Ah of course, well I will be sure to remedy that here soon then.” Crowley responds with a twinkle in his eye. He so does love when Aziraphale is a bit of a bastard.

Aziraphale giggles in a very undignified way he has started doing more and more often. Crowley adores it. 

“It has been so dreadfully quiet here without you. I simply don’t feel complete without you anymore.” Aziraphale says so genuinely Crowley feels his breath being stolen out of his chest.

Crowley struggles to think of a response which is enough time for Aziraphale to push forward. “Could I tempt you to dinner before you raid my wine collection?” Aziraphale questions.

Crowley gives a soft smile. “Only if it’s not that dreadful french restaurant. I simply can’t do it today, angel.” Crowley groans out.

“Actually I had somewhere else in mind. Somewhere, well special I suppose.” Aziraphale says a bit nervously, his hands fluttering in his lap.

‘Oh’ Crowley’s mind supplies. Is it finally time? They had been dancing around their newfound freedom for months, their smiles getting softer, their hands brushing more often. It seemed like after their bodyswap number Heaven and Hell were actually leaving them alone. If there was ever a time for a confession it would be now.

Crowley drove them to the restaurant, Aziraphale giving him directions every so often until they pull up to a small restaurant that’s unfamiliar to Crowley.

The restaurant is situated in a small quiet part of the city where there is little traffic. They settle in together at their table, the candle and rose on the table making Crowley’s cheeks flush. When he looks around and sees the other tables lack the decoration theirs has it makes Crowley nearly melt. Crowley can tell he stares at the decorations for way too long but it doesn’t feel real. The soft music and lighting only furthers Crowley’s theory that tonight is The Night.

The food is great and the company even better, there is a happiness laced in their conversation, perhaps the mutual understanding of what is to finally happen making them both ecstatic. Throughout the meal their legs keep brushing under the table and it makes 

Crowley feels like he is meeting Aziraphale for the first time all over again with a nervous heartbeat. When Aziraphale places his hand purposefully over Crowley’s hand on the table Crowley feels what he imagines being high is like. 

They talk about everything and nothing like normal. They have fake fights over what humans are damned or not. Aziraphale telling him of all the terrible people who tried to buy some of his beloved books.

The check eventually arrives and Crowley pays for it, leaving a generous tip; just because he invented customer service doesn’t mean he is completely heartless and they leave the restaurant.

As they walk towards the Bentley Aziraphale walks closer than normal. “Would you be willing to return to the shop with me, have that drink?” 

Crowley takes a deep breath. “Of course, angel.” He couldn’t imagine saying no.

The drive back is full of meaningful silence, Crowley can see Aziraphale looking at him from the corner of his eye. Crowley struggles to focus on the road but does his best. It would be terribly tragic for them to get discorporated right now after all.

Aziraphale unlocks the bookshop with a comically large old key and lets Crowley in who immediately settles into the backroom as Aziraphale locks the door behind them. It had gotten rather dark at this point outside so Crowley turns on a small lamp next to the couch encasing the room in a warm golden light.

“So dear boy, I never got around to asking. What have you been doing these past few days?” Aziraphale asks to ease his nerves as he gathers a wine bottle and two glasses to pour them drinks. Ever since the failed apocalypse they have spent at least a small bit of every day together. Neither wanting to be apart for a very long time.

Crowley contemplates lying to Aziraphale to not ruin the surprise but decides it isn’t worth it and spares a small miracle to make the book he bought Aziraphale into his hand wrapped in a hideous tartan print.

“Umm, just a trip. For reasons. I might have got this for you.” He mumbles and flushes as Aziraphale sets down next to him on the couch instead of in a chair across and takes the package, trading him a wine glass for it. Crowley takes a generous sip in preparation.

Aziraphale handles the package with endless care and softly undoes the tape holding the wrapping paper in place.

He gasps softly once the book is fully revealed. He looks at Crowley with so much love it nearly gives Crowley a heart attack. “Did you-”

“No miracles or temptations involved. Just a lot of talking and cash.” Crowley says far softer than he hoped.

“Oh Crowley.” Aziraphale with tears in his eyes.

“Angel, it’s not THAT good.” Crowley says embarrassed.

Aziraphale sets the book softly on the table and turns his body to fully face Crowley and takes one of Crowley’s hands in his own and covers it with his other hand. “My dearheart, it really is. You are good. You are always so good. I suppose there is no better time than now. Crowley, my dearest and best friend. I am so deeply in love with you.”

Crowley can’t help the large smile that starts to overtake his face. He tries not to focus on the tears building in his eyes. “Oh angel, I love you too. For so long.”

“I know, dear boy. I have been terribly slow. No one should have to wait that long. That’s miserable work.” He says with a warm smile.

“Not for me. Not if it’s you.” Crowley says honestly.

“Oh Crowley.”

“I would wait for thousands of more years if you asked.”

“May I- well not to be bold but I would quite like to kiss you.” Aziraphale says with a blush on his cheeks.

In response Crowley places a hand on Aziraphale’s elbow and leans forward to gently press his lips against Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale reaches up to place a hand on Crowley’s cheek and moves ever so closer to him on the couch. 

Aziraphale’s thumb stokes Crowley’s cheek gently which makes Crowley melt even further into the kiss. They part after several minutes. “Bedroom?” Aziraphale asks with a nervous look.

“Please.” Crowley simply responds and stands up, tugging Aziraphale up with him.

They stumble in Aziraphale’s rarely used bedroom and flop onto the bed together and immediately begin kissing again. They smile against each other as they kiss which makes both of them smile more. 

Neither can keep their hands to themselves and run them everywhere they can. Crowley settles his hands in Aziraphale’s hair while Aziraphale settles his hands on Crowley’s hips and pull his body as close to his as possible.

“Can I take your glasses off, dear boy?” Aziraphale gasps out.

Crowely rips them off unthinking and Aziraphale startles. Crowley flinches. “Oh sorry, demon eyes. I can put them back on.” Crowley mumbles embarrassed and reaches for them again.

“No.” Aziraphale says quickly. “It’s just, they um, look different.”

“Shit, still?”

“Stil?” Aziraphale asks in shock.

“When I woke up this morning they were just like that for some reason.” Crowley explains and tries to kiss Aziraphale again which he moves away from.

“Crowley that’s a big deal. Why would your eyes just randomly change.”

Crowley shrugs. “I don’t know. Figured it was like a glitch in the system or something and they would be back to normal soon.”

“I think you should manifest your wings.” Aziraphale says very seriously.

“Why?” Crowley asks confused.

Aziraphale gives him a soft glare.

“Alright alright.” Crowley grumbles and manifests his wings

“Oh that isn’t right.” Crowley says in a daze. His wings are a bright white.

Crowley looks at Aziraphale’s face and sees a similar look. “Crowley, I think you’ve risen.”

“What!? No. That can’t be possible. Is that even possible? I’ve been as demony as ever. Pure evil.”

Aziraphale gives a small laugh. “The evidence says otherwise.”

Crowley can’t help the very small happiness he feels at the news but it is quickly squashed. “Wait, but what does that mean? Am I going to be expected to report to Heaven because that is NOT happening.”

Aziraphale reaches a hand out to gently touch the pure white feathers. “Considering our bodyswap number I doubt they would be bold enough. Maybe it’s just Her way of saying She knows you are good deep down.”

Crowley bristles a bit but considers his words. “I mean. Maybe. It doesn’t change anything really does it? Not between us?”

Aziraphale laughs and tugs Crowley in for a kiss. “Not in the least. I would have you any way. Demon, angel, or human. Or aardvark even. As long as you are you.” 

Crowley feels a stutter in his chest. “Thank you, angel.”

“No thank you, angel.” Aziraphale says with that terrible smirk and a cheesy wink.

Crowley gives an overexaggerated gasp and smacks him lightly on the chest. “Don’t you dare!”

Aziraphale giggles and pulls Crowley towards him to cover up his protests with a deep kiss. “Never, dearheart.” He says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for risen Crowley what can I say. Thoughts?


End file.
